Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) è un brano tratto dall'album 4'' della celebre cantante ''Beyoncé. Nella serie televisiva di Glee è cantata da Brittany con Santana e le Cheerios in palestra, nel terzo episodio della terza stagione La F asiatica. Anche le altre ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni si uniscono mano a mano che la canzone coinvolge l'intera scuola. Curiosamente possiamo vedere Sue che muove qualche passo stando al suo posto e senza scomporsi troppo. Testo della canzone Brittany e le Ragazze: Girls, we run this motha (Yeah!) x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany e Santana: Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Brittany: Boy don't even try to touch this (Santana: Touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (Santana: Crazy) This is how they made me (Santana: Made me) Houston, Texas baby (Santana: Baby) Brittany e le Ragazze: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany e Santana: Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me Brittany: My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany e le Ragazze: Who run the world? Girls! x5 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (Santana: Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque Brittany e le Ragazze: This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me (Santana: Me) Don't come here baby (Santana: Baby) Hope you still like me (Santana: Like me) If you pay me! (Santana: Pay me) Brittany:' My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour '''Santana:' You'll do anything for me, who run the world? Girls! Brittany e le Ragazze: Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Ragazze: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yep) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? Girls! Ragazze: Girls! Curiosità *Il primo assolo di Brittany nella terza stagione. Galleria di foto Run the world.png 1228939-glee-run-the-world-617-409.jpg Video Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three